junglebunchfandomcom-20200223-history
Batricia
Batricia is a one of the main characters of the franchise «The Jungle Bunch». Personality Batricia is a bat female. She has brown skin color, and also has fur on the neck and abdomen. Batricia has fingernails at the fingertips. In the full-length "The Watch of the Jungle" Batricia had a small bang and a band around the ears. Batricia is the only woman in the team. There it serves as an observation from the air. At Batricia there are skills in household craft, she made a lamp with fireflies, and also in a fast way has made a toy for Lola. In full-length «The Jungle Bunch: The Movie», Batricia had problems associated with a psychological barrier, for example, she was afraid of a cave or flying very high. Batricia is in love with Gilbert, and she tries to show him signs of attention in every way, in the full-length «The Jungle Bunch» Batricia managed to confess to Gilbert in love and subsequently began to meet. Bio The Jungle Bunch: The Movie Batricia first appears when the heroes decided to find a lodging for the night, and they find a cave. Batricia was glad to the guests, and understanding that they will have questions about permission to stay, she allows them to spend the night in her cave. Maurice noticing the shortage in his team asks Batricia if she has any acquaintances to join the team, but Batricia responds that she does not. Maurice, taking advantage of Pong's advice, suggests that Batricia join his team, but she was not ready to leave the cave, but until she fell in love at first sight with Gilbert. After that, she went with the team. Arriving in Antarctica and after meeting with walruses, they were defeated. Batricia, along with the rest of the team, was disappointed in the failure and wanted to return home with them, but seeing Peng's pity, Batricia, like the whole team, agrees to try to repeat the plan. When it was necessary to observe the air, Batricia confesses to the problems of flying high, and therefore during the operation was accompanied by Gilbert, who served as her "view." After returning to the penguins selected eggs from the walruses, Batricia and the team began to fight with the walruses themselves. After defeating them, the team began to return home. The Jungle Bunch In this series, Batricia is the main character, and she appears in each series. The Jungle Bunch (film) In "Watching the Jungle," Batricia appears at the beginning of the cartoon, where she, along with the team, releases elephants from subjugating the baboons. After some time, Batricia, along with the «Jungle Bunch» tested the aircraft Gilbert, they soon noticed a burning tree and began to land there, where they later met Igor, enticing everyone into a trap. Igor talks about his plans to destroy them, and then «The Champs», and then he leaves, leaving the team to wait for them to die from the explosion of his mushrooms. The team managed to escape from the explosion, after which they are sent to Natacha, mother of Maurice. Arriving at Natacha, Batricia first examined the area, checking for enemies. Then, after meeting with Natacha and Tony, the team went with them to Goliath. But since the «Jungle Bunch» was not admitted to the fight club, they spent the night waiting for their return. During the attempt to leave Igor, the «The Champs» tried not to allow the «Jungle Bunch» to interfere in their business. But Maurice intervened, thereby allowing Igor to flee, while Batricia injured the wing. Maurice became disillusioned with himself and leaves, but the Jungle Watch decided without Maurice and Junior to defeat Igor and save the guards, but Miguel was fussy without Maurice, and he refused to go with them. When Maurice and Junior returned to the «Jungle Bunch» and got together, the team entered Igor's lair under the camouflage. According to the plan, Batricia through the loudspeaker announced to Igor's captives that the «Jungle Bunch» would soon save them. A little later, during the battle with the baboons, Batricia finally confesses her love for Gilbert. Gilbert himself just now realizing that Batricia is in love with him, makes her first kiss. Then, after the battle, the team began to try not to let Igor's mushrooms explode. Eventually, after defeating Igor, Batricia began to meet with Gilbert. ru:Батрисия fr:Batricia Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters (movie) Category:Characters (series) Category:Characters (film) Category:Jungle Bunch Category:Bats